Soccer, Amusment parks and Relationships
by Shadow-chan X3
Summary: Summary: Valera Amaya (OC) is a new team member on Raiman's team, all of the team seems to like her Except one. That one parson is none other than Tsurugi Kyousuke. What would happen when they get forced to go to a amusment part together. (TsurugixOc)
1. New Girl

Summary: Valera Amaya (OC) is a new team member on Raiman's team; all of the team seems to like her except one. That one parson is none other than Tsurugi Kyousuke. What would happen when they get forced to go to an amusement part together? (TsurugixOC)

Shadow-chan- Hey guys, first fanfic EVER! been really meaning to do one, so here goes.

Tsurugi- Warning I might be a bit ooc at some points but this is her first Fanfic so no flames that's my job *Glares at Shadow-chan*

Shadow-chan- Tsurugi you won't be that out of character and besides you're not that mean in the anime anyway. *Sticks her tongue out at him, both start bickering*

Raimon- *Sighs*

Tenma- Looks like I'll have to take over. V can you do disclaimer please? *Gives Valera his 'puppy dog' face*

Valera- Fine, this annoying shadow does not own Inazuma eleven or any of the characters, I, myself and my friends and family are not included as we came from her weird and confusing brain.

Shadow-chan - *Stops bickering with Tsurugi* Hey Amaya that's not nice. Enjoy the Fanfic Hopefully doesn't stink too much. Please rate and review, would like to know if I can improve on my story.

**Soccer, Amusement parks and Relationships**

Chapter 1 – New girl.

"Welcome to the team Valera". Sindou says as he shakes the hand of his new teammate.

"Yeah you were amazing Valera, I mean that Hissatsu technique 'Death Phoenix' it was amazing, beautiful, graceful, powerful it was just awesome". Tenma giggled as he tackled Valera from behind causing her to step forward to stop herself from falling over at the sudden addition of weight.

"T-Thanks Captain". The pink-ravenette Stuttered as she wasn't used to all of the attention over one little Hissatsu technique.

You see Valera just moved to Inazuma and was in the 1st year with Tenma, Shinsake, Aio and Tsusugi.

She wasn't one to socialized but was always willing to talk if someone invited her too, but that caused her not to have many friends, she mostly played soccer by with her two and half minute older sister Aimi and her three best friends, with her disabled three and half minute younger sister Asami watching them, cheering when she did one of her beautiful Hissatsu techniques and giggling alongside with Aimi if she ever missed the goal completely or just fell on her face which they normally got a glare for as a response, which only made them chuckle more.

Valera's personality did make some girls jealous of her as boys would try to catch her attention but her looks made them feel like an angry mob. This was because she was quite the beauty even though she didn't realize it.

She was a little tall for her age and gender nearly matching the height for Tsusugi, she was a slender girl with; dear I say it, a nice developing chest at her age and white pale skin which made her look like a vampire. She had black hair with a light pink streak in it reaching to the middle of her back and her bangs covered the majority of her forehead and a few strands nearly covered one of her eyes, her eyes are a cyan coloured and they look like there almost glowing, making them one of her prettiest features. She has a cute button nose and pink lips.

"Here's your uniform Valera" Aoi said cheerfully while passing the uniform over,

"Thanks" Valera smiled

"You seem quieter than usual Tsusugi, what's up" kirino said it in a hushed voice so no one could hear except of Tsusugi.

"That girl" Tsusugi simply replied.

"What do you mean? Everyone else seems to like her" Kirino had a worried look on his face, "exactly everyone has accepted her so fast we don't know that much about her", and while making his point Tsusugi glared at the pink-ravenette. Valera noticed the glare and gave Tsusugi glare of her own and it was more intense than Tsusugi expected making him face Kirino. This made his more suspicious of her.

"Tsusugi aren't you going to say hello to Valera?" Hamano pretty much shouted across the room making the room go silent and everyone stared at the navy-haired striker. He reluctantly walked up to the girl who he tried to intimidate not 9 seconds ago and held out his hand. "Hey am Tsurugi Kyousuke nice to meet you", with that Valera took his hand giving it a little shake and greeted back "hey I'm Valera Amaya and, likewise" she said the last word but with a smirk on her face as Tsusugi retrieved his hand.

Everyone in the room felt the room go cold as Tsusugi gave Valera one of his death glares, everyone look to Valera surprised to see her still standing there like he was just looking at her normally. Tsusugi soon turned around left the room as he didn't want to be in the same room as that girl.

Valera's POV

"What have I done to offend him?" I thought as I saw him retreating from the room, "I know one thing though that glare might have scared me but there was no way I was going to show my fear."

Tsusugi's POV

"Who is that girl? I don't know why but something seems off about her, it's like that smile wasn't even real". I thought as I left the clubroom "She may look innocent but she's not getting my trust unless she earns it", and that is my last thought of it.

Normal POV

"We're sorry about Tsusugi he isn't one for socializing" Kageyama bowing his head apologizing on Tsusugi's behalf.

"It's okay I know how he feels, I don't normally socialize either, so I don't mind " Valera explained while lifting Kageyama upright earning her respective smiles from the team and a big loving one from Kageyama.

But that loving smile brought back memories that Valera didn't want in her head. She bowed her head, "I should be going now big day tomorrow and I feel tired after today" and without another word she was making her way to the door but just before she exited she heard all the team say " See you tomorrow".

After she left she made her way to the ladies bathroom dumping her bag on the ledge next to where the sinks were. Without looking into the mirror, she turn the cold water tap on and held her hand under it until she could fell her hand slowly numbing from the cold water, she cupped her hands under the tap to collect the water and splashed it on her face and rubbing the water into her face focusing on the teary eyelids she grabbed some paper towels to dry the water away. She then looked into her reflection in the mirror in front of her and grasped the cross around her neck before whispering a name that would make her heart crumble if she didn't prepare herself. "Kiseki", as she said that name a single tear dropped down to her chin.

I will try to update every week or so, it all depends on if I'm busy or not. Thanks for reading and see you next time. R&R. X3


	2. Hospital trip

Chapter 2

Shadow-chan- Hey there guys. Want to say a BIG THANKS to all you people reading.

Valera- Yeah, she didn't think anyone would. *Smirks*

Shadow-Chan- Haha, very funny Amaya. *Gives her a glare*

Tsusugi- Can we just get on with it already, I wanna see my Nii-san.

Shindou- Nii-san means brother by the way.

Shadow-chan- everyone else can start it off today. I'm going to bed its 12-30am and I'm tired. *Falls on bed and starts snoring*

Tenma- Night night Shadow-chan. Sweet dreams.

Everyone- Shadow-chan does not own Inazuma eleven or any of its characters. Enjoy and please R&R she was really happy when someone reviewed and faved her work.

/

**Chapter 2- Hospital trip.**

Tsusugi had ended up going to see his brother, Tsusugi Yuuichi in the hospital but little did he know that Tenma had already had Yuuichi on the phone and told him about Valera and how Tsusugi acted towards her.

"Hello nii-san".Tsusugi said with a smile on his face as he walked into his brother's room.

"Hello Kyousuke".Yuuichi replied as he was putting the phone down as he just got off the phone to Tenma the minute he walked in.

"How was soccer practice anything unexpected happen? Yuuichi asked ignoring the urge to tease his brother as he had thought about what he was going to say and didn't want to mess it up.

"No, not really why do you ask?" Tsusugi gave is brother a puzzled look.

"Because I just got off the phone with Tenma and he told me that you have a new teammate, Valera Amaya" Yuuichi holding back a giggle as he could see that he hit one of Tsusugi's nerves. "Who is she and why were you so mean to her?" Yuuichi asked with a serious, yet kind face.

"Shes just a new girl who moved here and I don't know why I was mean to her." Tsusugi simply states trying to avoid the conversation about the new girl getting any deeper, it didn't work.

Youuichi gave a little frown to his little brother "Kyousuke, you know there is always a reason. You suddenly dislike someone you have to have a reason for it, so what is it?".

Tsusugi sat down and sighed "I think.. I think its because of that big smile, it looked so fake like she wasn't happy at all". Tsusugi commented while remembering that smile. "And we don't know that much about her so she could be hiding something."

"Yeah like a family tragedy or something like that".

Tsusugi's head popped up immediately at that sentence. "What do you mean".

"You know what I mean, it's like when this happened to me you became closed off to everyone too so give her a break. Okay Kyousuke". Yuuichi said the last part with a warm smile on his face.

/

When Tsusugi came out of the hospital building, he started walking down the path to the exit. He looked at the building that had become hiss brothers home, what he didn't expect to see was a girl looking at him from outside one of the hospital windows.

"Is that? No it can't be." He muttered, he couldn't believe his eyes, a girl that looked exactly like Valera except she has whitish blonde hair, and from what he could see were indigo coloured eyes. He could really tell because the sun was coming down.

Before he could go over to say hello to Valera's 'double ganger' she was already gone. He stood there for a moment, and then walked away.

'Who was that girl... and why was she looking at me?' he thought as he made his way home.

/

Tenma- Shadow-chan Shadow-chan, are you okay? *Gives Shadow-chan a worried expression.

Shadow-chan – Yeah I'm fine Tenma, I'm just a little sick at the moment. I should be fine tomorrow.

Valera- That's what you get for worrying about college work. And eating a load of this. *waves a chocolate egg in her face*

Shadow-chan- Hey get off my Easter eggs, it's not my fault I have a massive sweet tooth.

Yuuichi- Alright that is enough of that leave your creator alone, she can forget about you, you know that don't you. *gives an innocent grin*

Valera- Sorry Shadow. I'll leave you alone seeing as you're not feeling well.

Shadow-chan- Thank you Amaya. SORRY this chapter is short I'll try to make the next one longer. Please R&R and I will hopefully see you next week.


	3. Official First Day

Shadow-Chan- Hey guys, as promised this chapter is longer, was writing the majority of Thursday seeing as I was ill.

Valera- We have some new characters joining us too, my best friends. Introduce yourselves would ya.

Hagumi- Hi, I'm Hagumi Ayame nice to meet you. *Waves*

Akita- Hey, I'm Akita Hikaru, what Ayame said. *Carries on doing what she was doing*

Kazuki- Hello! I'm Kazumi Hana, really nice to meet you, hope I'm not too annoying.

Tsusugi- Well we should get on with this, Please.

Shadow-Chan- Alright Tsusugi, I don't own Inazuma Eleven or the characters. Hope you enjoy and please. R&R.

/

**Chapter 3 – Official First Day.**

"Amaya... AMAYA! Get out of bed you're going to be late for you first day." Akira shouted as she entered Valera's room.

Valera let out a sigh and sat up on her bed and started rubbing the sleep away from her eyes, "Wasn't my first day yesterday?" she asked sarcastically.

Akira fully entered her room and look at her sleepy niece. "Yes, but yesterday all you did is get all the papers you needed, get introduced to your classmates and signed up for the soccer club, today you're going to actually learn something." Valera gave a smile and looked and looked at her aunt "And got added to the team" She said cheerfully bouncing out of bed to get ready.

"Yes you told me yesterday, about fifteen times" Akira said loudly as Valera was in the bathroom with a smile on her face as she hadn't seen Amaya this happy in a while. Valera came out of the bathroom with freshly brushed hair and teeth, face washed and wearing her casual attire. (She is just like Tsusugi and doesn't want to wear the school uniform) which consists of a black, skull patterned, unbuttoned dress top with pink tank top underneath, dark blue denim shorts, a black semi-translucent over shirt and pink converses.

Valera and Akira walked downstairs and into the kitchen, Valera's eyes went all sparkly, this was because the dining table was covered with all kinds of breakfast foods: Bacon, toast, eggs, waffles and. PANCAKES! (Pancakes are one of her favourite foods of all time.)

She sat at the table and dumped a pile of pancakes on her plate. "You sure love pancakes don't you." Akira said which all she got as a reply was a muffled "yes", which she returned with a giggle.

As soon as they finished with breakfast they went to the hallway so Valera could collect her belongings. She grabbed her bag and made sure everything was in there that she needed, made sure the house key was around her neck, grabbed her phone and IPod, and put her headphones around her neck.

Akira gave Valera a hug and kiss on the cheek to say good luck which earned her a smile, Valera opened the door, put her headphones on her head, turned on her music and walked out of her house.

/

The walk to school was blissful as the sun was shining, and there was a gentle breeze blowing though her long, black hair. She was quietly singing the song that was playing into her ears and enjoying the nice weather, when all of a sudden she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"You can be so ignorant sometimes Amaya." Hagumi said as she pulled her best friend's headphones off her head and around her neck, Kazuki was giggling behind her while Akita was spacing out.

"Sorry Ayame, but you know I love music... hey Hana, Hikaru." Valera gave the two behind Hagumi a wave, which got two replies straight away.

"Yeah... just as much as you love soccer." Hagumi stated with a cheeky grin on her face. "Yeah your right." Valera replied and they all walked towards their school, on the way they were asking how Valera was finding Inazuma.

You see Valera, Hagumi, Akita and Kazuki were best friends when they were all living in Oakinarwa, and then Kazuki, Akita and Hagumi moved to Inazuma, but they all still kept in touch with her. But now they all live in the same city again which made them very happy, and the best thing about it is they're all in the same school and class.

/

Hagumi Ayame has known Valera since they were toddlers. She is half an inch taller than Valera. She has mid-back long, dark brown hair with red streaks in it. She has sharp grey eyes and pale skin. She wears a black sweater, with a red top over it, dark blue denim shorts and red converses.

Kazuki Hana is very loyal to Valera and really looks up to her because she acts like a big sister to her. She is a little smaller than Valera. She has waist length blonde hair with purple tips. She has bright jade eyes and fair skin. She wears an off one shoulder purple top, whitish blue ¾ length jeans and purple converses.

Akita Hikaru has known Valera since they were babies which causes them to argue like sisters sometimes, but they're still really good friends. She is the same height as Valera. She has shoulder length black hair with a blue streak in it. She has glowing violet eyes and slightly tanned skin. She wears a blue unbuttoned shirt with black tank top underneath, black ripped jeans and blue converses.

(A/N- Sorry about that I just wanted you to know about each individual.)

When they made it to the school they were met with a huge crowd. They found their way through the crowd and into the building. The girls showed Valera to their classroom seeing as she forgot. When they got into class they all sat down in the back row. (No assigned seating ) Valera being next to the window, she always preferred to be near fresh air it helps her think better.

Shortly after they had settled Tenma, Shinsuke, Aoi and Tsusugi came into the classroom, as soon as Tenma and Shinsuke saw Valera they ran over with smiles on their faces. "Hey Valera." Valera looked up looked away from the window to see Tenma's face right in front of her.

"Oh, hey Tenma, Shinsuke nice to see you guys." Valera said with a slight pink tinge on her cheeks because Tenma had gotten really close. It's not like she likes Tenma in that way, but he was really close... and she likes her personal space.

"So you know these for Amaya?" Akita asked while Hagumi and Kazuki looked confused."Yeah... This is Tenma and Shinsuke," pointing at the two waving closest to her. "And that is Aoi and Tsusugi." pointing at the two coming towards them.

They all waved at them and introduced themselves to them; Valera really didn't know what they talked about afterwards because she went back to looking out of the window, although she did feel like she was being watched.

Tsusugi was just about to seat down when he saw Valera looking out of the window, it looked like there was sadness in her eyes, and then he remembered what his brother said about her popped into his head. He sat down feeling a little aggravated.

"So what do you think of Amaya?" He heard a voice from behind him ask. He turned around to see the Kazuki girl looking at him. "I don't even know her... but she seems fine." He answered waiting for a confused expression seeing as they all seem to love her, but it never came.

"She can be complicated sometimes... bit she is still an amazing girl." Kazuki said with really soft eyes and smile. "How long have you known her for anyway Kazuki?"Tsusugi asked but before she could answer the bell rang. "I'll have to tell you another time... okay?" She asked and waited for an answer."Sure." He looked to the front of the class to see the teacher coming in. Before she started talking he gave a quick glance to Valera, who was writing something in one of her books, and tapping her finger on her table

At lunch Tenma, Tsusugi, Shinsuke and Aoi went to find the girls because they seemed to have disappeared. It didn't take long for them to find them though, they were sitting under a big tree, Hagumi and Kazuki were eating and talking, Akita was listening to music through Valera's headphones, and Valera was writing in the same book as last time. As soon as Kazuki saw them she made room for them to sit and offered some food around.

Aoi noticed Valera writing and went over to see what she was writing. "Hey Valera... what you writing?" She asked. Valera looked up from her book to see everyone looking at her, before she could answer however, Akita beat her to it. "She's writing a song." She said while grabbing some more food. "WOW! You write songs Valera?" Tenma asked. "Yeah ... she mostly writes them for her sister see as..." "That's enough Hikaru." Valera interrupted which got everyone's attention. Because of all the stares she got up, grabbed her bag and walked to the school building ignoring the shouts of her best friends.

"You know she gets edgy when you talk about Asami in front of other people." Kazuki said which earned her stares from everyone. "But you just said that in front of them Hana." Akita stated while shaking her head.

"Is she okay?" Aoi asked with slight concern in her voice. "She's just a little bit of a loner." Hagumi said while plating Kazumi's hair into to braids.

Tsusugi looked at the building where Valera had gone until Akita started to move. "I'll go follow her... I've got to give her headphones back anyway." She said while she stood and walked away, waving as she did. "Do you think those two will be okay by themselves?" Kazuki asked while looking behind her to Hagumi. "They may argue... but they'll be fine." She said while trying to reassure her friend. "Okay!" Kazuki said then continued to let Hagumi braid her hair. The other four of their company just looked confused.

Once lunch was over they returned to class to see Valera and Akita talking and they looked fine, but Kazuki was still a little nervous. "Hey you two seem... fine." She said as she approached. "Yeah we're fine." Valera said as the bell rang. The rest of the school day was fine and Valera was actually enjoying her first day. They had no soccer practise so Valera and the girls started to head to Valera's house. But then they heard voices and turned around to see Tenma, Shinsuke, Tsusugi and Aoi walking up to them.

"Hey where are you guys heading to?" Shinsuke asked. "We were heading to Valera's... but we were thinking of going to the ice-cream store first."Hagumi said. Tenma's eyes sparkled. "Ice-cream... I love Ice-cream can we come with you? PLEASE?" He practically begged." "Sure... just calm down Tenma." Valera said trying to calm Tenma down. "Okay you'll come too right Tsusugi?" All eyes were on Tsusugi waiting for an answer, "alright." He said and they all started walking towards the ice-cream shop.

Once they got there they all ordered their preferred flavours, they all took a seat and waited for their order to come. Valera was sitting in the opposite side to Tsusugi, she wanted to try and get to know him, and the only way she could do that was by talking to him. "Hey... Tsusugi?" She spoke nervously trying to be careful with her words because she didn't want to annoy him like yesterday. "Yeah... what is it?" Tsusugi asked as he looked up at her.

"I'm sorry... if upset you before." Valera said while looking down. Tsusugi looked at her and felt a pinch of guilt because he made her feel that way. "Listen... I'm sorry I acted like that... I don't know why I did that," Valera a smiled at that, they both felt guilty for what they had said to one another and both apologised for it and that made her happy. "Start a fresh then?" She asked holding out her hand, "Yeah... a fresh." He replied whilst shaking her hand, they both smiled at each other. Tsusugi was going to say something but before he could their ice-cream came.

They all enjoyed their Ice-cream and had a good time, once they were done they said their goodbyes, and went their separate ways. Valera really enjoyed her first day considering the drama at lunch and couldn't wait for tomorrow.

/

Shadow-Chan- There you go guys, chapter 3 done. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Valera- So me and Tsusugi are starting a fresh?

Shadow-Chan- Yep. *Smiles*

Tsusugi- what's the smile about?

Shadow-Chan- Oh nothing. *Walks away* Please R&R really loving the feedback from you guys. X3


	4. Notice

Sorry guys, the reason I haven't updated is because my laptop broke and all I have is my phone, which takes forever to write with and I'm always making mistakes. For example. It took me times to write. But no worries because I have sent it to get repaired and I have wrote the next chapters for both my fics in my books. I'll be back so sorry again


End file.
